Daily life is filled with many distractions. While most of these distractions are needed to help keep a balance of work and play in our lives, many people, especially children, on occasions may have the tendency to allow some of these distractions to take control of their lives. Children, and even young adults, may spend an inordinate amount of time playing video games on a video game console.
However, this is often to the detriment of their school work, homework, chores, or even social interaction with their family or peers. While attempts can be made to limit such time, parents and care providers are often not physically available to perform such duties. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the usage of video gaming systems as well as other types of AC operated entertainment systems can be controlled and limited remotely. The development of the Wireless Electrical Connection Box fulfills this need.